In the Blink of an Eye
by FallenAssassin9
Summary: (OC centric takes place before cannon and eventually will catch up to current cannon.) A orphaned foreinger in Japan learns survive on his own in after losing everything he has. Life is made harder as he has to deal with Heroes attempting to capture him and Villains that want to either recruit or kill him. Will he pick a side or live in the middle?
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue Part 1

**In The Blink of an Eye**

 **Chapter 1 – Prologue**

 **Taris** **City Hospital**

 _It didn't take me long to find how chaotic and unfair life is. I learned this fact of life on one date that I will never forget. December 30_ _th_ _2117, that was the day that I heard, "I'm sorry kid, we lost him. There was nothing that we could do." At the time, all I could do was stare incomprehensibly at the doctor, not truly able to accept what I had just been told. How could I understand what those words truly meant at the time? I was only 9 years old and had just been told that my father... my dad was gone._

 _In that one moment I had lost everything I had ever known, my mom had passed earlier that year in my home country, all of our possessions were destroyed along with our new home in Taris city, and my dad was now gone forever._

 _I don't know how long I stood there in that hallway, how many people passed by, what the doctors said after. All I know is that after a while the doctor lead me to a different floor in the hospital to meet with a social worker to discuss where I would be going. I don't remember what the social worker and doctor were saying to each other; everything was just white noise to me. But I do know that what she said next snapped me out of shock and sent me into a full blown panic. Looking back; what I did next was not very smart, and very easily could have cost me my own life if I didn't finally have a bit of luck that day._

 _When the social worker said to me, "Come on now, let's get you to your new home." I freaked out. That one sentence had finally caused the reality of the situation to hit me and all I could think was that I wanted to be alone, that I didn't want to go anywhere with anyone no matter what. Panicking I began frantically looking around the room I was in and I found my escape, a glass window. Without a second of hesitation or thought I activated my quirk and was immediately out the window in a blur of motion. I was fortunate that there was another building not to far away from the window, and that it wasn't that long of a drop from the floor I was on the the ceiling of the building._

 _After I got up from my crash landing on the roof I proceeded to put as much distance between myself and the hospital as I could. It didn't matter to me where I was going, just that it was private and far away from the people that had just informed me that the life I knew was over. After aimlessly fleeing from the hospital I spotted a broken window on what I would later find out find out was an abandoned apartment complex. Quickly looking through the window I blinked inside before anyone could see me. Seeing a closet illuminated from the moon light coming through the window I went inside, closed the door, curled up in the corner, and started crying. I must have cried myself to sleep as the next thing I remember was waking up in the morning feeling numb. Leaving the closet and searching through the apartment I soon realized I was completely on my own, that I truly had nothing but the clothes on my back. After realizing from then on I would have to take care of myself, that I had no more family to take care of me, that I would never see my dad again, that I didn't even know where I was, I did the only thing I could do. I started sobbing again._

 _I spent the rest of that morning and afternoon alternating between crying and remembering the day before and the events that lead up to my dad's death. Dad and I had only been in Taris city for a little more than 2 months, having moved away from our life and home in California mid October after Mom passed 6 months earlier in May. Moving to Japan from the States had been a easy choice for my dad, he had already lived there before and had wanted to distance himself from memories of Mom. He figured that I wouldn't have to hard time adjusting since he had taught me Japanese growing up and I never really had close friends there anyway. The first two months had been a bit awkward for both of us having to get use to speaking Japanese instead of **English.**_

 _One thing that struck me then and still strikes me now is how good the day had started off, one specific thing I remember was our talk of what our New Years resolutions where going to be._

 ** _"So bud any idea what you're New Years resolution is going to be yet?"_** _my Dad had asked._

 _I had replied, **"Not yet Dad, I still can't make up my mind. What about you, have you come come up with your resolution yet?"**_

 _He looked at me, smiled, and answered, **"Yep, next year I am going to do everything I can to create good memories here with you D.J."**_

 _I remember looking up at him while he smiled down at me and saying, **"That's an awesome resolution Dad, I'm sure you will come up with tons of cool stuff for us to do."**_

 _Dad just chuckled and said, **"Actually I can think of one thing we can do. how about when you turn 10 next year I start teaching you how to fight with your Quirk, how does that sound?"**_

 _I was so happy and excited when he said that I couldn't help myself, I immediately blinked into a hug and said, **"YES YES YES! That would be so much fun you are the coolest dad EVER!"**_

 _He just laughed and hugged me in return, telling me, **"Yeah I am pretty awesome, you're a pretty cool kid yourself you little motormouth."**_

 _I just tucked my head into his chest and said, **"I love you Dad."**_

 _He rested his chin on the top of my head saying, **"I love you too son."**_

 _The memory of that conversation caused me to start sobbing all over again, the reality of knowing that he could never fulfill that resolution, that I would never hear him again hitting hard. I finally got myself up and out of the apartment in the evening, blinking my way up to the roof of the apartment complex to get a look around and memorize where it was. Deciding to start searching the area I was in to see what was nearby I blinked down to the street and started walking, already feeling heated and tired from using my quirk so much recently without having anything to drink in between. Eventually I found a grocery store and rushed inside, basking in the cool air conditioning while looking for something to drink. It wasn't till I was in the store that I remembered something important; I was very low on money and had no idea how to get more._

 _I was fortunate that I had any money then at all, my Dad having given me around 2000 yen for doing chores around the house. Looking down at my meager amount of money in despair I tried to figure out what the best option for me to get was with my limited funds to make it last. Eventually I decided on getting three bottles of water and the cheapest bag of chips I could find, remembering that I couldn't get anything that required any type of cooking. Walking up to the register I paid for my goods and was left with 1100 yen to live off of. Returning to the abandoned apartment complex I prepared to spend News Years alone for the first time._

 _I spent the rest of that night on the roof of the apartment complex, staring out at the city remembering memories of my family while trying to hold back the tears. Looking down at the ground I considered jumping before remembering how firmly my dad's stance against suicide was, calling it the cowards way out. While feeling ashamed at myself for even considering suicide I remembered that I had never come up with a New Years resolution. Looking back out at the city, my mind went back to what that social worker said and I knew what my resolution would be._

Standing up from where I was sitting I gazed up at the sky _and shouted, **"I PROMISE THAT I WILL SURVIVE, AND THAT I WILL NEVER HAVE A NEW FAMILY, NO ONE WILL EVER REPLACE YOU I WON'T ALLOW IT, I SWEAR!"** From that moment on I was determined to do whatever I could to survive and make my parents proud._


	2. Chapter 2 - Prologue Part 2

**In the Blink of an Eye**

 **Chapter 2 – Prologue Part 2**

 _Within the first week of my new life being homeless and alone I learned just how stressful life can be. I discovered quickly that resource management was crucial when you had to survive on your own after I had gone through the food and water I had purchased in 2 days. While looking back and forth between my pitiful 1100 yen and the now empty water bottles and chip bag I was wracking my brain trying to find a way to min/max my money so that I got as much as I could for as cheap as possible. It was then that I remembered how before my mom passed, she would go through the coupons and sale adds for local stores before doing her monthly grocery shopping to ensure she got the most out of what she had. Figuring I could go without food or water for that day, I went to as many stores as I could find nearby the apartment complex and collected their sale adds and coupons before returning to the complex._

 _After deciding on what goods I would buy from where with my limited funds I went inside the closet and closed the door in an attempt to sleep. One thing that was jarring to me at the time was the silence, I was used to there always being some type of noise going on; whether it be from the TV, music, my games, Dad talking on the phone, there was always something. In my new living conditions I had to adapt to living mostly in silence as I didn't want anyone to find out that I was living inside the apartment complex. The worst thing about silence however, was how loud your thoughts can be when you have no outside stimulus to distract from them. I would constantly think about things that I didn't want to, going through memories that would cause me to tear up. Sleep was my only escape from my thoughts and memories. If they chased me in my dreams and gave me nightmares I don't know as I never have any recollection of dreams when I wake._

 _The worst memory that I unwillingly go through is when my home was reduced to rubble, and my dad fatally injured. Even now I still remember it as if it happened yesterday. Dad and I were eating dinner when we both heard what sounded like an explosion. Dad had stood up from his chair, most likely to investigate what happened, just as the wall behind him was blown inward. The entire house had started shaking and crumbling, my dad was blown backwards, his back slamming hard into the edge of the table as it's legs on his end snapped from the impact. This caused the table on my end to slam against my jaw, knocking myself and the chair I was sitting in over._

 _I must have been knocked out from the hit because the next thing I remember was being underneath the table, which was now pushed against the wall I was behind like a ramp. I figure that the force that blew the wall in behind my dad continued to slide the table against the floor, dragging me with it. Besides a sore jaw I was relatively uninjured, the table preventing me from being crushed by the caved in roof. After crawling out from underneath the table all I saw was destruction, there was only one wall left standing from our house, the buildings nearby were all in similar states of damage, some were even on fire. I would have much rather kept looking at all the damage done than see what I saw next. I had turned around to look at the broken table and noticed a pile of rubble at the end of the table my dad had been sitting at, and that there was blood flowing out from bottom._

 _I ran over to the pile, falling to me knees in the blood as I began to frantically search through it calling for my dad, begging him to answer me, to say something. When I finally found him... he was crushed, his ribs sunken in, bones sticking out of his shins, the skin around his arms looked like they had been popped and his head was bleeding so much I could barely see his face. I collapsed on top of him, feeling as crushed as he looked, not caring about the blood that was staining my clothes I began crying, shouting out for anyone to help, praying that a hero would be nearby that could save him._

 _I got up looked down at my broken father and managed to get out between sobs, "Just hang on Dad, I will get someone to help, please don't die." After that I took off running, searching for anyone that looked like they could help. While running I noticed other people inside more destroyed buildings, some injured, some dead, I didn't care about that though, all I was worried about was finding someone capable of helping. I was at the end of intersection of a street and looked to my left when I saw the last person I was expecting to see. All Might was there, and he had just punched a guy in a black suit and sent them flying. I tried to run over to him, to get him to help but was unable to get any closer; the force of his punch keeping me from being able to move forward. By the time I could he had already ran off in the direction of the guy he hit._

 _Panicking, scared, and still desperate to find someone to help Dad I continued my search. Eventually I found a group of medics standing by multiple ambulance's. I ran up to them shouting, "HELP PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP!" They noticed me getting closer and when I got within arms reach one of the dropped to one knee and grabbed me by my shoulders asking me what was wrong._

 _I managed to shout out through my panicked breathing."MY DAD NEEDS HELP HE'S BEEN REALLY HURT AND NEEDS SOMEONE TO FIX HIM. PLEASE ONE OF YOU HAS TO HELP HIM."_

 _The medic looked over to one of the other medics and said, "Kyou, get inside one of the ambulances and trail after us." he looked back to me and said in a calm voice, "Lead the way and we will follow."_

 _Slightly relieved that I found someone to help but still worried over the state my dad was in I took off running with a quickly, "Thank you he is this way come on."_

 _I lead them back to my destroyed home and over to my dad. He looked worse than before, more blood had been added to the earlier puddle and he was the palest that I had ever seen him. "It's going to be okay Dad, I - I found help like I said. You'll be fine now... you have to be."_

 _The medic and the ambulance were right behind me. Upon seeing my Dad the one that was following on foot shouted, "Kyou bring a stretcher out right now."_

 _"Got it Yujin." Kyou replied before parking in the driveway. He quickly got out from the back of the ambulance and slid a folded up stretcher over to Yujin, who grabbed it and ran over to my dad's side. Kyou was quick to follow and helped move Dad onto the stretcher with Yujin. They moved my dad to the inside of the ambulance. I got inside the back after Yujin, taking a seat on my dad's right side. Kyou had gotten back in the drivers seat while Yujin sat across from me and began working on Dad._

 _"Get us to the nearest hospital immediately Kyou, he doesn't have much time." Yujin ordered while cleaning off the blood to inspect the damage done._

 _He looked up and flinched a bit when I squeaked out, "What... he is going to be okay right?"_

 _Looking down he replied, "We will do the best we can for him, that's all I can say." I spent the rest of the ride in silence, staring at my dad for what would end up being the final time._


	3. Chapter 3 - Prologue Part 3

**In the Blink of an Eye**

 **Chapter 3 – Prologue Part 3**

 _Obviously the yen I had didn't last me till the end of my first week. I knew I needed to find some way to get resources to keep myself alive if I was going to continue living on my own. I couldn't solve this issue the legal way though, all legal businesses require the permission of a parent or guardian in order for a minor to be allowed to work. The places that ignored this law and employ children for their businesses all tended to pay less than the standard minimum wage. That's assuming they even pay their child workers at all; some take advantage of orphans like me and in exchange for a place to sleep and enough food and water to survive the children were to work for free. I refused to put myself in a situation where I was at the mercy of a shady employer to survive._

 _I knew that I would have to take what I needed to survive but I had some issues with that. The morals that my mother and father instilled in me made the act of stealing from someone that had done nothing wrong as far as I knew detestable. On top of that I knew that I would likely have to hurt the people I'd steal from eventually. Harming an innocent for no reason other then to satisfy my own desires was not an option for me as I knew how unfair that was due to my current life being the cause of a careless act of destruction. This lead to me thinking of who would be acceptable targets for me to steal from, the answer to that came to me immediately. I would take what I needed from those that caused suffering to the innocent, Villains._

 _I figured the best way to go about this would be to search back alleys or follow a civilian that was on their own to see if anyone would attempt to steal from them. I decided that night time would be the best time for me to do this as it would be harder for me to be spotted along with my quirk naturally making me hard to keep track of or catch. Satisfied with the plan I had and unable to think of any other way to get money I initiated my strategy. Taking my last water bottle with me to help make sure I didn't dehydrate myself through use of my quirk I looked out the broken window of the apartment and blinked to the top of a nearby roof._

 _My quirk made getting to from one rooftop to another a breeze. No matter the distance I would always reach my intended destination within three to four tenths of a second so long as my target was within eye sight and there was no solid obstacle in my way. I had to be careful though, going from one spot to another takes the same amount of stamina from me that running that distance would. For example if I were to blink from the street up to the edge of a roof 50 feet above me it would feel like I had just ran 50 feet in a straight line. If I were to push my quirk to far and tried to blink to let's say a mountain in the distance from the city my body would become dehydrated and I'd likely die from a heatstroke. It was during my first theft of a Villain that I learned that my quirk had another aspect that helps give me a edge in combat._

 _I had been searching for someone to steal from for a few hours on my first night out when I came across two people talking to each other in a alleyway. Deciding to spy on them for a bit I watched as one of the two men, who upon looking closer realized couldn't have been out of his teenage years yet hand a wad of yen to a man in hood. After he counted the money he'd been given, he put it in the back pocket of his jeans before pulling a plastic bag out of his jacket pocket that contained white powder and handing it to the teen. Realizing that the man was a drug dealer I figured he'd be a suitable target to steal from. What happened next solidified my decision to take from the dealer._

 _"This is it, what the hell man, I gave you 10,000 yen and this is all your giving me!?" The teen shouted to the dealer while waving the bag in his face._

 _The dealer just scoffed and waved tried to wave the teen off, "That's all it was worth kid, if you wanted more you should have brought more, now get out of here I got other, more valuable clients to check on."_

 _Stupidly, the teen kept antagonizing the dealer saying,"There is no way that 10,000 yen is only worth this much! Give me more or give me my yen back."_

 _"Kid you're really starting to piss me off, get out of here I don't do refunds." the dealer growled out in a irritated tone._

 _What the teen did next was something that even then I thought showed a serious lack of common sense or self preservation. The teen grabbed a hold of the dealers jacket and started shaking him while shouting, "Give me my yen back you damn cheapskate, I didn't steal my parents money for this bullshi-." That was as far as he got before the dealer pulled a knife from his jacket pocket and stabbed him in the stomach all the way to the hilt of the knife._

 _"I fucking told you to piss off you damn brat, you should have listened when you had the chan- WHAT THE?" The dealer spun around, leaving the knife in the teens stomach after feeling me pull the teen's yen out of his back pocket._

 _"Thanks for the yen, I'll be sure to use it in better ways than you." I taunted, preparing to blink back up to the rooftops. As I was about to blink away I noticed something that caused me to pause. The dealer's hand was moving toward me, clearly about to grab me. What caught my attention though, was how slowly his hand was moving, it was like he was moving in slow motion. After staring at this for what seemed to me was a few seconds my head started hurting. The small migraine building up made me lose focus of my quirk and stop using it. When I did the dealer started moving normally again. Due to seeing that he intended to grab me while he was moving in slow motion I had enough of a reaction time to dive between the dealers legs and avoid his hand by inches._

 _The dealer spun around, glaring at me he demanded,"Get over here you little shit." Rolling onto my back, I him saw take long steps toward me. Panicking I ignored the slight migraine I had and activated my quirk. While choosing where I wanted to blink to I noticed that once again the dealer was moving in slow motion. Acting quickly this time I blinked toward the dealer._

 _I'm sure the dealer wasn't expecting me to essentially move in a blur from my position on my back a few feet away from him, to being a few feet off the ground, both of my feet planted firmly in his crotch. Gravity kicked in after I lost momentum from my quirk and I fell on my back below the Dealer. He had dropped to his knees, both hands covering his balls while squealing in pain. Taking advantage of this I kipped up from where I was on my back, my feet connecting with the Dealers face. The move knocked him over and out as I rolled forward off his head and stood up. Turning around to see that the dealer was out cold I decided it wouldn't hurt to see if he had more yen on him._

 _"H – hey kid a little help please." Snapping my head up from the dealer I looked over and saw that the teen that had been stabbed was sitting against the alleyway, knife still in his gut. Rolling my eyes I finished searching the dealer, unfortunately he didn't have any more yen but I did take his phone and another knife he had on him._

 _Walking over to the teen, I crouched down in front of him and said, "Man looks like you got yourself in a shit situation huh?"_

 _Opening up the dealers phone I entered the number for the police and waited for them to pick up. After a few seconds someone answered, "Hello you've reach the Taris city police station, please state your emergency and you're current location."_

 _I responded by saying, "Yeah I have no idea what street I'm near but basically some dumbass teen thought it would be a great idea to use money he stole from his parents to buy drugs from a dealer and got stabbed for his troubles. The teen still has the knife in his gut and the dealer is knocked out and will soon have cut Achilles tendons. I will leave the call going so you can trace the signal, later." I placed the phone next to the teen, not even listening to what the receptionist said after. I walked over to the downed Dealer and pulled the knife I took from him out before stopping in front of his feet. I pulled off his shoes before lifting his right leg and cutting his Achilles tendon. Doing the same to the other I stashed the knife in my pocket and was going to blink to the roof to get out of the area and return to the apartment complex._

 _"Wait, aren't you going to give me my yen back?" The teen managed to get out between gasp._

 _Turning to him with a smirk I answered "Why would I do that? The way I see it you brought this on yourself with your own stupidity. You just sit there and try not to bleed out." Blinking up to the rooftop before I could be interrupted again I took a large drink of my water, feeling slightly winded from the use of my quirk and the scuffle with the drug dealer. Already able to hear sirens closing in I made my way back to the apartment. I managed to make it back without anyone stopping me along the way. Going inside through the broken window that had become my entry and exit point, I Decided that was enough excitement for one night. I went to the closet to get some sleep, planning on putting my newly acquired funds to use tomorrow to purchase more supplies._


	4. Chapter 4 - Recruitment Part 1

**In the Blink of an Eye**

 **Chapter 4 – Recruitment**

"For our final report of the day, the Kamino Ward's notorious street gang, The Clones, consisting of only one member, Janyu Fett, has been apprehended. He was found unconscious outside his hideout with multiple broken bones and a severed hand. It appears that he had been tossed out of the third story window, the inside being a blood bath with no bodies. Police reported that the blood was most likely from the blood clones that Janyu was able to create by using 1 pint of blood for every clone. This is the most recent in a string of incidents within the last five years where criminals would be found in various states of harm with no sign of the perpetrator who caused the damage. People speculate that this is the work of a dangerous vigilante who has decided to take the law into their own hands. As always, the police request that if anyone knows anything about who this person might be they report it to them. This has been Ossekai Janarisuto for HNA news, signing off."

"Vigilante huh? What a load of crap." I scoff while turning off my TV and taking off my headphones. Looking at the huge stack of yen on the table in front of me I can't help but wonder why it is that the news has never reported the money stolen from the criminals. 'Is it because the police decided to withhold the information?'

Shrugging I started counting the yen on the table that I had stolen from Janyu, "10,000, 20,000, 30,000, 40,000 50,000 60,000 70,000 80,000 90,000 100,000. Nice, that guy had a lot of yen stashed away." ' _Adding that to what I currently have, I should have a total of 550,000 yen._ ' Happy with how much yen I had taken from Janyu's little gang I walked over to my closet and pulled out a empty brown sack. Returning to the table, I proceeded to place the 100,000 yen in the sack. After tying the end of the sack shut I picked it up and went over to a miniature fridge I had purchased a few years ago. Pulling a key out of my pocket, I unlocked the fridge and placed the bag inside next to the four others already in there. I shut the the fridge, locked it and stashed the key back inside my jeans front pocket.

' _Hmm, now what to do with the 50,000 yen I have on me? Oh I know, I should look into getting a ranged weapon. When I was fighting Janyu's blood clones I would have had a way easier time if I had a been able to kill a few from a distance before they started rushing me.'_ Knowing just where to go to get what I have in mind, I walked over to the generator I put in the corner of the apartment and turned it off. Doing a quick check to make sure I had a knife and two water bottles on me I went over to the window and blinked out.

After a minute of blink enhanced travel I reached the Taris city train station. While waiting for the train station from my position on the roof I pulled out my cell phone to send a text to the guy I would be visiting. _"Yo Tensai, I am going to be dropping by for a visit. I have a dilemma I need your expertise for."_ After sending the text I placed my phone back inside my jacket pocket. Feeling a bit bored while waiting for the train to show up I started looking around for anything interesting going on in the streets down below.

Approximately 10 minutes later I felt my phone vibrate, anticipating a response from Tensai I checked my phone and was not disappointed. _"Sabaiba_ (translated into English as Survivor) _, good to hear from you again. It's quite convenient that you are stopping by today as I had something for you that should peak your interest."_ _'Oh, he has something for me huh? I wonder what it is, probably something badass though knowing Tensai._ _I still can't believe that UA expelled him from the Support Course due to his inventions being deemed to lethal, what a waste of talent.'_ A sudden loud whistle snapped me out of my train of thought. Looking back at the train station I saw that the train had arrived.

 _'Looks like my ride is here.'_ Watching everyone board or exit the train I waited for the doors to shut. Right when the train started moving I quickly blinked to the top of the train and went prone. _'Now this is traveling in style, still not as fancy as my blink though. Now to lay back and relax, it shouldn't be to long before I reach Tatooine Station.'_ While looking forward in the direction the train is moving so that I know when I need to blink off the train my mind began to wander, and I started listing off what I saw. _'Building, building, fire escape, building, building, skyscraper, building, building, giant dude with a weird face rampaging like Godzilla, buildi- wait what!?'_ Snapping out of my boredom induced daze I instantly blinked to a nearby roof, just before the train performed a sudden stop due to the giant asshole spazzing out in front of the track.

 _'I fucking hate people with enlargement quirks, such a pain in the ass. Plus they always destroy something whenever they enlarge, it's like a requirement. Oh speaking of destroying shit there he goes destroying a power line.'_ While watching the power line fall toward a group of civilians on the ground only to be caught by some Hero with a blue outfit and for some reason a black and yellow striped gauntlets, belt, and headband a thought occurred. _'I should probably make my way down to that crowd watching this shit show, it would be pretty lame if some goody two shoes Hero spotted me up here. Plus I don't want to run the risk of Captain Pink Beard over there fucking up the building I'm on.'_ Blinking down behind the crowd and heroes I walk a bit closer to the front figuring I might as well get some entertainment out of this before heading over to Tensai.

I made my way behind some weird looking bald guy that had these growths coming out of his head as a man made of wood launched himself above the train track and villain with a pretty impressive jump.

"GET AWAY FROM ME OR I WILL BREAK YOU TOOTHPICK!" Captain Pink Beard shouted. _'Wow a size related threat, so scary.'_ I can't help but roll my eyes at how pathetic this Villain is.

It was at this point that a short, skinny teen who's hair reminded me of broccoli walked up to the front of the crowd next to the guy with weird growths on his head and said, "Oh this is going to be good." _'Man I've never heard someone sound so excited over a Hero vs Villain fight.'_ Looking back up to the spectacle on the train track tree guy had just dodged a really slow swing by wrapping an elongated arm around a steel support beam above the track and launching himself into the air.

"It's Kamui Woods, he may be new but he's making a big name for himself." Broccoli boy exclaimed with glee in his voice.

"One look at that dopey grin and I know what you are, a fan boy." Weird growths comments while pointing out the obvious.

"Uh, sorta." Broccoli boy replies. I can't help but chuckle under my breath at this kid, he's just so innocent. During that amusing exchange Kamui had landed on the track and was now running up Captain Pink Beard's arm, using it as a launch pad to wrap his right elongated arm around his left arm. Instead of doing the smart thing and pulling Kamui closer with the arm Kamui had grabbed onto Captain Pink Beard instead launched the Wood Ninja away from him. Woods easily recovered mid air and landed on the train, sliding backwards a bit from the momentum.

"Assault, robbery, and illegal use of powers during rush hour traffic. You are the incarnation of evil." Hearing Kamui Woods say that I couldn't help but let out a laugh. _'If he calls that the incarnation of evil I wonder what he would say about the shit I've done these past five years.'_

Woody holding out his right arm which proceeded to turn into a bunch of branches prompted Broccoli boy to say, "There his special move."

"Come on Tree Man show us something flashy" Weird head growths guy called out.

"The Preemptive Binding Lacquer Chain Prison," Broccoli Fan Boy calls out at the same time as the Hero above did. _'Damn are you serious, this kids fanboy knowledge even covers attack names?'_ The branches on Kamui Wood's right arm proceed to extend at a rapid pace toward Captain Pink Beard who flinched in response.

What the attack would have done to him no one would find out as another person with a gigantification quirk came out of nowhere kicking him in the face while shouting, "Canyon Cannon." _'Wow, what a kill steal.'_ I thought. _'Let's see that attack knocked the Villain off the side of the track, breaking through the safety wall and causing him to land on and damage the road below. Great job.'_ I sarcastically commented in my head while rolling my eyes.

After landing on the road a bunch of guys with camera's rushed to the front of the crowd chanting, "Body Shot."

While bending over and sticking her ass out Miss Kill steal looks to the crowd and says, "Piece of cake for the worlds next hottest hero. Hi there everyone I'm Mount Lady, and you don't have to worry about this bomb anymore." _'Did that slut actually wink? And of course this crowd full of sheep is cheering even more for her. Kamui Woods did most of the work that fight and yet the moment the "worlds next hottest heroine" shows up everyone forgets about that.'_ scoffing in disgust I walk to the back of the crowd. I consider blinking my way back up to the rooftops but decide to just walk to Tensai's since I'm fairly close to his workshop anyway. _'Society actually calls attention whores like that a hero, how pathetic.'_

After about a half hour of walking I made my way to the front door of Tensai's workshop. Knocking on the door before turning the door knob, I step inside and call out, "Hey Tensai I'm here, what do you got for me?"


	5. Chapter 5 - Recruitment Part 2

**In the Blink of an Eye**

 **Chapter 5 – Recruitment Part 2**

Walking inside I hear Tensai call from the back room of his workshop, "Ah, Sabaiba you're here, just wait in the front I gotta find your surprise OH SHIT."

Hearing crashing sounds following his OH SHIT I ask, "You need some help back there?"

"No I'm fine, just knocked some stuff over, I will be out in a minute." Shrugging I decide to browse the front of his workshop which he set up as a store. Inside see through bullet proof glass I spot all kinds of things, blades, armor, guns, and things I have no idea about. Hearing the back door open while I was in the middle of inspecting a badass looking sword I looked over and saw Tensai walking to the front desk with a box in his hands.

"Sabaiba good to see you again, it's been a while. You seem to get taller every time we meet." Tensai greeted. Looking over at him it doesn't look like he has changed at all. Tsuiho(Pronounced Sue-ee-ho) Tensai is a tall, skinny man with graying brown hair. He has a gaunt, bony face with a curved nose. He always seems to be wearing suit pants, a white long sleeved shirt, a beige suit jacket, and a vest with a tie, and glasses every time I see him.

Smirking I reply, "And you seem to be getting even grayer every time I see you. How have you been doing?"

Laughing off my comment he responds, "I've been doing good, business has been steady and I haven't had any trouble with law enforcement lately." After he was expelled from UA's Support Course Tensai began selling his inventions on the black market in order to make a living. Apparently no other Support Course would except him after being expelled from UA and no Support Company would give him the time of day.

"Good to hear, so what do you got for me? Knowing you it's probably going to be something pretty cool." I ask while gesturing to the box he is holding.

Smiling he sets the box down on one of the display cases and says, "Well I figured that since I already supply you with weapons you'd appreciate something with less lethality and more utility. So I came up with this." Opening the box and spinning it around I see what looks like a blank metal mask with what look like a camera lens over the eye holes.

"Okay I will bite, what's so special about this mask?" I question while picking it up to inspect it. Knowing Tensai there is probably more to it than that.

Taking the mask from my hands he begins to explain,"I'm glad you ask. On top of being able to lesson the blow of people with strength enhancement quirks and being tough enough that it would take something with an extreme amount of energy to pierce it, the mask also has two other functions to it. Those lenses over the eye holes act like a telescope or binocular, and has ten different levels that you can zoom in. It also has a built in directional microphone that picks up the sound waves of whatever is centered inside the lenses. The sound waves are then filtered into speakers that I placed on the sides of the mask where your ears would be. You don't have to worry about this messing with your hearing as the microphone only activates when the zoom function is being used."

He hands the mask back to me after showing off all it's features and I can only stare at it in awe. "This is amazing Tensai, this will definitely help me out when I am out and about. Thank you."

He chuckles and says, "Well it's the least I can do, after all you did get me out of that jam when we first met."

"I already told you that you didn't have to worry about that Tensai, hell saving you wasn't even my main objective when we first ran into each other. Besides you already give me a discount from your store as it is." I remind him while sheepishly scratching the back of my head.

"Oh so you don't want the mask then, well if that's the case I will just have to take it back." Tensai comments with a raised eyebrow before reaching for the mask in my hands.

Quickly putting the mask behind my back and taking a step back I say, "Now I didn't say I don't want the mask, it's way to badass for me to give up."

Chuckling and lowering his arm back to his side Tensai comments, "I thought so, and it doesn't matter if you intended to or not. You saved me so I wanted to give you a gift, it's as simple as that."

Smiling at him I place the mask on my head, "Well you're gift is appreciated."

"You're welcome then, glad that my hard work didn't go to waste. By the way didn't you say that you had something you needed my expertise with in your text?" Tensai questions.

"Oh right, I was wondering if you could make me a ranged weapon, taking down Janyu would have been much easier if I would have been able to kill those annoying clones of his at a distance before they could see me." I explain.

"Heh so it was you that took him down, I had a feeling it was when I heard about it on the news this morning. So do you have any requirements for this weapon you want me to create, or am I to fill in the details myself?" Tensai questions while resting his elbows on the display case and resting his jaw in his hands.

"Yeah I want it to be silent while also having a variety of ammunition that I can use for different situations. Ammunition that can help with people with elemental quirks would be a big help. I would also prefer for the weapon to be small and compact, something that I can use in one hand."

As I specify my requirements for the weapon Tensai straightens up and says, "Heh you sure don't make things easy. I don't have anything like that in stock at the moment, but I have something in mind that should help you out. Come back in about two weeks, I will definitely have it ready by then."

Nodding I turn toward the door and begin to make my way out. "Sure thing Tensai, thanks again for the mask." Taking off the mask I put it in my jacket pocket.

Tensai calls out to me just before I open the door, "No problem, be careful with that mask Sabaiba, if you break or lose it the replacement won't be free."

"Sure thing," I reply before opening the door and exiting his shop. _'Hmm I wonder if the train station is up and running yet, if not making my way back to the apartment from here is going to be exhausting.'_ Making my way back to the Tatooin train station I see that a construction crew is working on the track to repair the damage done to the walls on the side that are to prevent the train from flying off the edge. _'Damn it, I suppose it would be unrealistic to expect them to be done fixing it up already. Hmm I have an idea, let's put this new mask to use.'_ Heading toward a back alley I blink up to the rooftops and look for the tallest building nearby. Finding one I blink up to it and place the mask on. _'Now let's see if this works out the way I'm hoping it will.'_ Using the zoom function on the mask I place it on it's highest setting and focus on the roof of a building that's about two miles away. _'Here goes nothing.'_ I activate my quirk and blink to the building.

 _'Holy shit doing that was exhausting, but it looks like it worked.'_ Looking around while gasping for air I see that I made it to the building. _'Lack of breath aside this is awesome. Normally blinking long range is not worth the trouble since trying to focus on a destination to far away is not accurate and I tend to over or undershoot the blink.'_ Sitting down I pull out one of my water bottles and drink three quarters of it in one go. Setting it down next to me I lay on my back and try to catch my breath. _'I really need to work on my cardio, would definitely help being able to use my quirk for long distance travel. Plus it would help me in fights since it would allow me to use it more before I get exhausted.'_

After resting on the rooftop for a while I stand up and put my mask back in my pocket. _'Well I cut down the distance I need to travel by two miles, I think I will just walk the rest of the way.'_ Blinking down to the streets I proceed to make my way back to Taris City toward my apartment. By the time I made it back to the complex the sun was beginning to set. Making sure no one was around I blink up to the building across from my apartment window and blink inside. Cooking myself some white rice on a portable stove that's powered by butane I set it on the table in front of my couch and eat. _'Hmm what to do now, I don't feel like heading to bed yet and I definitely won't need to collect some funds for a while. Eh I think I will just play some video games for tonight.'_ After finishing my rice and tossing the plastic bowl and spoon in the trash I walk over the generator and turn I on. Filling it with gas to make sure that my play session isn't interrupted for the night I walk over to the TV and turn it on. Being in the mood for some mindless violence I grab my God of War disc, put it inside the PS4 and boot it up.

An hour into my play session I am startled by a voice that I've never heard before coming from behind me. "It appears that you enjoy games, Tomura might actually like you."

Dropping my controller, I spring to my feet and turn around to see what I can only assume is a guy in a bar tenders outfit. I assume it's a guy due to the deep voice since the rest of his body is nothing but a black and purple mist. "Who the hell are you, how did you get in here, actually how the fuck did you even find this place!?" I demand while reaching for my knife.

"Please remain calm, I am not here for a fight. As a matter of fact, I am come with an offer," Mist man replies in a calm tone.

Fingering the knife in my pocket I hesitate on pulling it out and ask, "Oh, what's this offer and why should I be interested? You still haven't answered my questions either."

Standing completely still Smokey begins talking, "My offer was originally intended for Janyu Fett, I was going to introduce myself to him last night before your attack. At first I thought you were just a vigilante but upon seeing the brutal way you dealt with Janyu and his clones, along with how you stole all the yen he had I realized you might not care so much about justice. As for who I am, you may call me Kurogiri."


	6. Chapter 6 - Recruitment Part 3

**In the Blink of an Eye**  
 **Chapter 6 – Recruitment Part 3**

"Well Kurogiri, if you're serious about this offer how about you take a seat." Gesturing toward the couch I wonder what his response will be.

Remaining still, it looks like Kurogiri's head turned a bit to look at my couch. "Very well, if you insist." _'He actually took me up on that? Either this guy is really confident in himself, or he is desperate to recruit me. From the way he has come off so far I'd say it's the former rather than the latter.'_

After watching him take a seat I ask, "So you've explained why you're here, but not what your offer is."

Placing his mist hands together Kurogiri looks me in the eye and says, "The offer that I have come to extend to you is membership of a group which I am a part of."

Crossing my arms I raise an eyebrow and ask, "Ok, I'll play along, what is the name of this group that you have so humbly invited me to join?"

"The League of Villains." Kurogiri answered in a completely serious tone. I stare, unblinking at him for a few seconds before the inevitable happens, I bust my gut laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA The League of Villains? HAHAHAHAHAHA who came up with that a comic book writer two centuries ago? Oh man that's rich, what are your mortal enemies called the Justice League?" I lose myself incoherent laughter for a few minutes before finally calming down.

"Are you done?" Kurogiri asked in an exasperated tone. _'Heh looks like that broke through his calm demeanor.'_

"Almost, got one more in me. HA. Okay now I'm done." Straightening up I get serious and ask, "So cheesy name aside what's in this for me, and if I were to join what would I even be doing?"

"To answer your first question you would gain protection from Heroes by members of the League, along with that you would be provided a much nicer and safer place to stay then your current abode. As for your second, that depends mainly on what the leader of the League requires your expertise for." Kurogiri answers. _'Hmm that does sound nice, but there are to many unknowns for me to go along with this. He mentioned what the leader requires, meaning that he is just an underling in this group.'_

"I'm going to need more information than that, but not from you, from this leader you mentioned. If you want my skills then you are going to have to get your boss to talk to me in person." After telling him my requirement I wait to see what he will say.

Seemingly reluctant Kurogiri replies, "If you insist... I can bring you to him right now, my quirk allows me to open up warp gates."

"Huh, as badass as that quirk sounds I'm not going to just step through a warp gate to a place I don't even know, you and your group could easily walk me right into a trap."

Kurogiri immediately responds, "If we were looking to recruit you against your will I could have easily transported you to the Leagues headquarters before I revealed myself to you, talking with you now is just being courteous. Otherwise you can forget me joining your little League."

"Well then your boss can be courteous and walk his ass through one of your warp gates into my apartment." _'It's good to know that he can transport people against their will, although I doubt he could get me in one now though since I know about it, if he tries anything funny I will just blink out of here before he can react.'_ While fingering the hilt of the knife in my pocket I take a closer look at Kurogiri. _'I'm not sure if a physical attack will work on the parts of his body that are mist, but his bartender outfit he's wearing has to be held up by something. I will attack there first if it comes down to that.'_

Letting out a sigh Kurogiri mutters, "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to get him involved in this," standing up from where he was seated Kurogiri tells me, "I will go and speak to the leader, if I do not come back here within an hour that means the leader has refused to come speak with you." Opening up what I assume is a warp gate in front of himself, Kurogiri steps through it, the gate closing soon after. Sitting down on the couch, my shoulder's sag, _'What the hell am I doing playing along with this? I have been just fine on my own, so why am I entertaining this offer?'_ Deciding that now wasn't the time to be second guessing myself when this leader could be warped into my apartment soon I begin to make preparations to ensure I have an advantage if a fight breaks out.

I walk over to the closet and begin to equip the gear I use when I go out to steal from Villains. I put on a belt that has two daggers inside holsters. After that I swap my shoes out for my steel toed combat boots. Lastly I put on the most recent addition to my gear, the mask that Tensai had given me. Walking away from the closet I move to the corner of the apartment, ensuring that if needed I have a clear line of sight out the window. Forty Five minutes later a warp gate suddenly appears in the middle of the apartment, a guy in a black long sleeved shirt and pants. He also has what looks like hands attached all over his body, _'Are those hands? What the fuck?'_ Kurogiri steps through after handy man and the gate closes.

Looking around a bit, the handy man scratches his neck and comments, "Man this place is a dump, so where is this guy Kurogiri? I want to get back to my game."

I call out, "Over here, so you're the leader of the League of Villains I take it?" Turning around, the handy man seems seems to analyze me. He starts off staring at my mask, then his gaze drops down to the daggers on my belt.

Turning his gaze toward Kurogiri, he points at me and says, "This is the guy you wanted me to recruit? What's so special about him, looks like he is barely out of grade school."

Glaring at him through the mask I reply, "And you look like an scrawny jerk off, what's with all those hands, not able to touch yourself enough with your own?

He stares at me in silence for a few seconds before growling out, "That's it, screw recruiting this guy, I just want to kill him now."

Drawing my daggers I taunt, "Oh you wanna go? Let's go bitch, by the time I'm done with you you'll have two more hands to add to your collection." As we were about to charge at each other, Kurogiri steps in between both of us.

Looking at the blue haired cunt he tells him, "Don't be rash Tomura, while he is young his abilities would be a great help to our cause."

Snickering I comment, "Yeah Tomu, don't be rash, you haven't even told me what your goal is yet."

Sweat dropping Kurogiri asks, "Please don't antagonize him.

Letting out another growl Tomura says, "Fine Kurogiri, I will try to be nice and get him to join our party." I wait till he lowers his actual hands before I place my daggers back in their holsters, I keep the strap off though in case I need to draw them quickly.

Tilting my head I ask, "So Tomura, I will ask you what I asked Kurogiri over there, what would I even be doing if I were to join your little League?"

Tomura glares at me, still obviously pissed about my insult, and answers, "You'd be doing whatever I need you to do to accomplish my goal of killing All Might and destroying whatever pisses me off." _'Is this guy for real? He wants to kill All Might and destroy whatever pisses him off. What a joke. Still, I'm curious about how he plans to kill that smiling bastard.'_

I cross my arms and tell him, "Ignoring how childish your second goal is, killing All Might is something that I can get behind. However I'm not going to join unless you can give me a reason to believe that it's possible for you to kill All Might, he is the number one Hero for a reason." _'Now let's see if he has an actual way to kill All Might or if he is just way in over his head.'_

Taking a step forward Tomura demands, "Why should I tell you when you aren't even in our party yet?"

Rolling my eyes I answer, "Idiot, you like video games right? Why would I join a guild of level 20's at most to help them fight someone who is level 100? Unless you give me a damn good reason I am not going to join."

His eyes seem to light up at my metaphor and he chuckles, "Maybe I judged you a bit to quickly, you make a good point though. It is possible for us to kill All Might because his level has been steadily for five years." _'His level has been dropping? He's saying that All Might has been getting weaker, how would he know that?'_

Voicing my thoughts I ask, "Oh and how do you know that All Might has been getting weaker? That is quite a claim."

What he says next shocks me, "I know because my teacher critically wounded All Might in a fight five years ago." _'Five years ago, that was when...'_

In a quiet tone I ask, "This fight, was it in Taris city?"

Tomura's eyes widen and he questions, "How did you know that?"

Answering his question I tell him, "I know because I was living there. I saw All Might punch some guy in a black suit and send him flying. Would that person happen to be your teacher?" _'If he is, then that means I might finally have a lead on the other asshole that ruined my life.'_

Confirming my suspicion Tomura replies, "That would be him, now I answered your questions, are you going to join my party or not?" _'If I join up, I might finally get a chance to get my revenge on All Might and whoever this Teacher guy is. This opportunity is to good to pass up.'_

Smiling I remove my mask and hold out a hand for Tomura to shake, "I'm in I will help you kill that bastard All Might. You may call me Sabaiba, Tomura." _'And while I am at it I will kill your teacher to, you have no idea how much of an opportunity you're giving me Tomura.'_ I can just barely see what looks like a huge grin appear behind the hand covering Tomura's face. He reaches out and grabs my hand, strangely keeping his pinky finger lifted.

Shaking my hand, Tomura says, "Well then Sabaiba, welcome to the League of Villains."


End file.
